


Sweater

by mayumi24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exes, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Making Up, Misunderstandings, suyoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumi24/pseuds/mayumi24
Summary: "THAT'S MY SWEATER"While out having some fun with her best friend, Yoohyeon spots someone wearing her favorite, special sweater.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/ Lee Yubin | Dami/ Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, haha  
> I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it
> 
> It was inspired by Spencer Sutherland's Sweater  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qsAeS2lJZY

The sun was making its way down, filtering softly through Yubin’s window and falling perfectly onto her desk as she hooked a finger under the page she was reading, ready to lift and turn--

when her door swung open with a slam and a figure crashed onto her bed with a groan behind her.

“Jeez, at least take your socks off,” she mumbled almost under her breath before she turned to face the intruder.The figure made to turn enough from planting her face into the bed to look at Yubin in protest but almost fell off the edge in the process. Seeing her host stone-faced, rod in hand, raised and ready to prod her into compliance, she sat up with another groan and reached for her socks.

“Rough day?” Yubin turned back to her desk, placing her book down and tucking her now-collapsed rod back into place beside the shelf.

“Yeah…”

Someone’s unusually quiet. Especially after that rowdy entrance. “Well, do you want to talk about it?”

Yoohyeon started with a grumble, “Woke up way too early before my alarm this morning and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I figured I may as well get a good start to my day. So I went to the kitchen to make some hot choco and found the milk’d curdled. But… it’s not even close to the expiration date?” 

“Anyway, I decided to just take a morning walk over to the coffee shop instead and treat myself to a fancy cup of joe or something. And I figured I had some time, so I took the scenic route and walked through the park to get there. Well, guess what? The morning dew soaked my Converses through.” 

Yoohyeon rolled over onto her back and threw her arms up, reliving the exasperation. “And _then_ , at the shop, I stood in line for a long while, soaked feet and all, staring at the menu, before, lo and behold, I reached for my pocket and realized I’d forgotten my wallet. Classic Yoohyeon. So I left the shop and wandered around. No hot choco, no coffee.

“Anyways, I walked around the park cuz I figured I may as well get _something_ good out of the stroll before going back. But, of course, I lost track of time until the sun came up, and usually I get ready to leave for school when the sun comes up, so I figured it was time, but my alarm still hadn’t gone off, so I checked my phone,” she stopped to take a breath. “Turns out it’d turned on in my pocket while I was out and run itself out of battery.”

Elbowing herself into a sitting position, she continued, “So I rushed to get back to the sharehouse, but got stuck at a broken stoplight and the cars just wouldn’t stop to let a _pedestrian_ cross, so it took like ten minutes for me to finally just walk across and hope in my infinite bad luck not to get run over. 

“When I got back, the house smelled like something was burning, so I ran through the living room to check out the kitchen, cuz knowing me, I’d probably left the stove on for my failed hot chocolate or something. But on my way in, I stepped on Gahyeon’s stupid tiny architectural lego pieces, tripped because of the pain and stubbed my other foot’s toes into the table, stumbled to avoid crashing into Gah’s model and instead crashed into Jiu’s stupid pink tub, whacking both my funny bones on the way down. All while trying to keep quiet to not wake up Gahyeon cuz she was passed out on the couch in front of her project. 

By the time I finally got to the kitchen, you know what I found? Jiu’d pulled up a chair in front of the stove and dozed off while her blackened pancake was cooking.” 

She rubbed her temples while shaking her head with a defeated laugh. “After shaking the idiot awake and cleaning that mess up, I got my phone to charge to a measly 35% while getting ready for class and had to go through the day like that. I barely made it to class on time.

Otherwise, classes were a drag, I got called in for an emergency shift at work during my lunch break, and traffic on the way back home was terrible.”

Backwards on her chair to face Yoohyeon, Yubin leaned back to stretch her arms from where she had propped them on the backrest while listening. “That just sounds like a usual day for you, Yoohyeon. What’s really up?”

“...... It’s our anniversary.” 

“Ah.” Yubin nodded in immediate understanding. 

“The day was bad, sure, but everything, _everything_ _everywhere_ all day reminded me of her.”

Yoohyeon paused, shifting to tuck her legs in a criss-cross as she collected her thoughts. “Walked through the park, passed the bench where we started dating. Got to the café, remembered our dates there, looked at the menu and thought about how she’d never order coffee. When I realized I forgot my wallet, I could practically hear her telling me off while reaching to pay for us. On the way back, the second, longer wandering in the park. ‘Oh, that’s the tree under which we once had a picnic. Oh, that’s her favorite flower. It’s budding today. Oh, remember when she chased those ducks around while making strange noises?’ 

Every moment and mishap in the kitchen, I was wondering what she would do in this situation. When I got called in for work during lunch break, I could hear her telling me not to skip meals. Heck, that thought got me missing her food.”

She stopped and groaned (again), falling onto her side and curling up into fetal position. 

Yubin moved to sit on her bed beside the sulking Yoohyeon and rubbed her back gently. “Hey, it’s alright. Wanna go out somewhere tonight and forget about it at least for today?”

The girl on her side looked up with a pout and nodded against the sheets.

\-------

At Yubin’s suggestion, they went to an all-in-one entertainment center. She figured, there, they could just make their way through all the options, switching things up whenever there was a lull in the excitement (before Yoohyeon could sink back into a sulking mess). 

The two girls started the evening off with a bang, jumping right into the karaoke room, queuing up hype tunes and goofing around together. After a while, Yoohyeon started picking songs to let out all her sorrows and woes, shouting her heart out overdramatically to every breakup and heartbreak song she could think of. When Yoohyeon started to lose steam, Yubin stood up and led them out to the arcade area before the taller girl could get too deep into the somber ballads. 

First stop: DDR. As soon as the music started and the arrows started flowing up the screen, Yoohyeon was hyper-focused on the game, stomping her flailing feet as best as she could to the patterns. She could never quite keep up with how quickly Yubin picked up moves and fell into tempo with a sort of controlled grace, but Yoohyeon’s competitive spirit wouldn’t let her go down without a fight. And besides, she liked dancing. 

Wiping some sweat from her brow, Yubin hit the button to skip the credit refill counter. Yoohyeon slumped over the railing, catching her breath. She’d lost every round. She heaved herself off the bar with a groan, “You’re too good at this.”

“Mmm,” Yubin hummed, not denying the statement. She eyed the rhythm game section. Her fingers were itching to play, but she nodded her head and pointed with her chin in the opposite direction. “Hey, there’s a ton of shooting games over there.”

The taller girl whipped her body around to face the direction Yubin was pointing in, hopping a little in joy and waving her hands in excitement when she saw the selection. “Let’s go!”

Yubin laughed as she let herself get dragged off to that side of the arcade. After the shooting games, they made their way through the rest of the game selection, from the rhythm games to fighting games to dancing games, back to dancing, some virtual rides that included… more shooting, some old manual games, air hockey…. pretty much everything they could play together. Just as Yoohyeon started pulling Yubin out of the arcade area to head towards the bowling lanes, Yubin froze in place, eyes glued on a crane game--or rather, a certain adorable wolf plushie sitting inside the claw machine. _…. 15 credits left on the game card. Three tries._

Without a second thought, she reversed the pull Yoohyeon had on her and dragged the confused girl over to the machine. 

_First try, shifted the gray and blue plush into optimal position. Second try, dammit, well, at least it’s closer to the drop hatch. Third try…_

Yubin tapped the joystick up a little, walked over to the side of the machine to check the lateral placement of the claw. Tapped the stick a little to the right. Walked to the other side to check, brows furrowed in concentration. 

“I think it’s good.” Yoohyeon shrugged her shoulders, back now turned to the game as she leaned against the glass in front of the drop hatch, out of Yubin’s way. 

Yubin shook her head silently and deepened her frown. She was determined to get the wolf for her girlfriend, but she wasn’t about to go refill the game card after blowing all of that money on credits for all the other games they’d played earlier. _A little to the left._

Suddenly, Yoohyeon’s hand came slamming down onto the control panel, dangerously close to the glowing red ‘DROP’ button.

“YOOHYEON! WHAT--”

“THAT’S MY SWEATER!”

 _12 seconds left on the timer._ Yubin frantically looked over her shoulder at whatever had caused Yoohyeon to come shooting off the glass and grip the control panel. Something far off in the distance, too far to find with a cursory glance. _10 seconds._

“That’s my sweater. There’s no doubt. What’s it doing here? Who’s that wearing it? I thought I accidentally left it with her when I moved out. Oh my god, DID SHE SELL IT? HOW COULD SHE SELL IT?” Yoohyeon was a rambling mess, about to march over to whoever was wearing that sweater, when Yubin reached behind her to grab the taller girl’s wrist and stop her. _Just a little to forward, no, back._ The claw swung wildly with the quick taps of the joystick.

“Yubin, that’s my sweater!” Yoohyeon tugged her arm, trying to free herself from the deathgrip. 

With tight lips and baited breath, Yubin gritted her teeth and hit the ‘DROP’ button. She drowned out Yoohyeon’s cries as she watched the claw move. Only after the wolf plushie landed with a satisfying thunk in the bottom of the drop hatch did Yubin tear her eyes from the machine and let go of Yoohyeon’s hand to make celebratory fist pumps and wave them around in a small excited dance. “Yes!”

With the plush safely tucked in her arms, she finally turned to Yoohyeon. “What’s this about your sweater?”

“That’s my sweater,” Yoohyeon hissed. She was sure of it. The sweater itself wasn’t much, just your average-regular-old-everyday brand, but it was the first thing she’d ever bought with her own hard-earned money back in high school. What made it recognizable and absolutely one-of-a-kind were the patches that covered the sleeves and the colorful outlines along the cuffs: some pretty plaid on the left forearm, a patterned pink patch around the left elbow, and an orange one on the right elbow vibrantly sat atop the plain gray fabric to hide the years of wear and tear. And… unmistakably, along the right upper arm, there was a yellow patch, skillfully embroidered with green thread: a line art flower with a cursive Y beside it in one corner and a B in the diagonally opposite corner. 

Yubin strained her neck a little to follow Yoohyeon’s unsubtle pointing. At the bar along the side wall, tucked away in the corner of the entertainment center, stood a figure with magenta hair, sporting the sweater Yubin had grown accustomed to seeing Yoohyeon wear since their high school days. “Oh, huh, yeah it is.”

As soon as those words left Yubin’s mouth, Yoohyeon was making quick, determined strides towards the bar. The younger girl trailed behind, with an exasperated sigh, “Oh, please.”

By the time Yubin caught up with Yoohyeon, the taller girl had just latched onto the wrist of the magenta-haired person wearing the sweater. “Hey! I mean, excuse me, where’d you get this sweater?”

“Yoohyeon?!” Yubin winced as the new woman practically bellowed in surprise.

“BORA?!” Yubin held a hand to nurse her other ear as Yoohyeon shouted back, voice a pitch higher than usual. 

_Combo 2_

Bora’s companion for the night made herself known by poking Yubin in the shoulder blade. “Hey.”

“Dongdong.” Yubin looked to her side and smiled. Their hands instinctively found each other. “Did Bora drag you out?”

“THAT’S MY SWEATER!” Yoohyeon stared, mouth agape. “What- why are you wearing it?”

“You left it at the apartment. Why would I leave it to collect dust?” Bora looked down at the fluffy white winter jacket Yoohyeon had tied around her waist. 

Yubin followed Bora’s eyes. _Huh, come to think of it. It’d been around her waist the whole evening._

“....why are you wearing my jacket?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yoohyeon said with a huff. “It was cold so I just grabbed one on the way out. But that’s my sweater! We’re not together. Why do you have it on? You know how much it means to me.”

“Yoohyeon, half of this sweater is my handiwork anyway. I have every right to wear it, especially if you left it at my place.” Bora kept her voice level, a neutral tone with no edge. “As for the coat… I know it doesn’t fit you, Yoohyeon. I have your matching one. It’s always too big on me to wear anywhere.”

The taller girl shifted onto the balls of her feet, chewing her lip. Almost mumbling, she said, “Well, if you noticed, it would’ve been nice to get them back…”

There was a sharp intake of breath. Bora continued to keep her voice level, but struggled to maintain it. “‘Would’ve been nice to get them back’? Yeah, I think it would be nice to get my coat back, too. But you know what would have been nice? If you’d talked to me? If you hadn’t ghosted me after you left? Yes, we could’ve gotten our mixed-up and forgotten items through Yubin and Dongie but --”

“Wait wait wait, ghosted?”

“YES, YOOHYEON, I TRIED CALL YOU SO MANY TIMES TO SAY SORRY. And when the calls didn’t work, I tried a million other ways to get you to just-- _talk_ _to me,_ ” Bora choked out.

Bewildered, Yoohyeon’s eyes darted between Bora and Yubin, silently asking the youngest girl for help. “Bora, I don’t remember getting any calls…”

“What.” The oldest girl swiped away at some threatening tears. “Yoohyeon did you change your number or something?”

“No… Ah! In June, I broke my phone but managed to save the SD card. By the time I got a new phone, a week or two had passed,” she recalled sheepishly. Then she scrunched her nose, remembering, “But when I tried to call you, my calls wouldn’t go through. I thought you were done with me for good.”

Bora reddened. “I thought you’d blocked me, so I blocked your number back. I figured, so be it, if you weren’t going to let me in. After that, I never tried to reach you again. I didn’t want to be in your hair if you wanted me gone from your life.”

A moment of silence ensued between the two girls, as they slowly looked between the floor and each other’s eyes and back. Yoohyeon hesitantly broke the silence, “So, you don’t hate me?”

“No, of course not,” Bora said with a hurt pout. “Why do you think I’m at a bar on our anniversary wearing your stupid, stinky old sweater?”

A pair of lanky arms wrapped around Bora as Yoohyeon crashed into her with a tearful hug. “I’m sorry. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. We’re idiots.” Both of the girls shared a clumsy but tight hug full of snot, tears, and apologies.

Handong mused to Yubin from where they had stood aside and watched over their two friends, “Why did they break up, again?”

“Bora exploded Yoohyeon’s favorite pillow and Yoohyeon wouldn’t not sleep on the floor.”

“.... I need a drink."

\-------

“You two going to be alright?” Yubin looked over at the couple standing beside her, outside the entertainment center. 

They had swapped their respective jackets now, hands joined at the junction of two sweater paws. “Yeah, we’re probably going to talk more things out over at Bora’s place.”

“Mm,” Yubin hummed as she hailed a cab. “Take care. Let me know if either of you need anything. Yoohyeon, if you need a place to crash, you have the key to my dorm. I’ll be taking Dongie home.”

At the mention of her name, the tipsy girl giggled from where she stood, wrapped around Yubin, and nuzzled closer into her shoulder.

Yubin let Yoohyeon and Bora take the first cab, making sure they had the right address before letting them go. Then, she helped Handong into the second cab she managed to hail before getting in beside her. As soon as Yubin fastened her seatbelt, Handong wrapped her arms around Yubin and settled back into her place in the crook of Yubin’s neck. She mumbled with a smile, “They’re so dumb.”

Yubin chuckled, rubbing Handong’s back and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “And we’re dumb for letting ourselves deal with their dramatic, moping asses for six whole months.”

“Mm, well, at least we don’t break up for being too considerate of one another. And it’s not like we didn’t try to help them.”

“Mm.” _Too considerate._ Yubin mused on the break-up. 

After Bora accidentally exploded Yoohyeon’s pillow, the younger girl had only really been upset for about a day, despite having made a show of it. But Yoohyeon’s luck with bad timing had her stuck at work for late-night shifts the couple of weeks after the incident, and most nights, she got back so late, Bora had already gone to sleep. So Yoohyeon, not wanting to disturb Bora, spent the next two weeks sleeping anywhere but their bed. Bora eventually got it in her head that Yoohyeon was still upset about the pillow, and between that and worrying about Yoohyeon not resting well enough (because the younger girl continued to vehemently refuse to use the bed), Bora’s nagging became bickering between the two, and it eventually got so bad that they broke up. And then, well, despite the cunning efforts and elaborate schemes their friends had tried to set up to get them to at least talk it out some more, both Yoohyeon and Bora had become adamant about not wanting to bother the other anymore. 

Just like that, six months had passed.

 _Too considerate._ Yubin laughs, “It helps to have a tie-breaker.”

When the cab arrived at the apartment, Yubin sent a quick text before helping Handong out of the car and up the stairs. They got to the door right as it cracked open. A startled yelp sounded from behind the door as Yubin playfully yanked it open from the other side. 

“HAHA, we’re home.” Looking at the pout of disbelief and pure betrayal on the girl’s face, Yubin lifted the wolf plushie as a peace offering. “I got you something.”

Before the girl could accept the plushie, Handong stirred from Yubin’s shoulder and reached out to make grabby hands. “Ssiiiiyeoooonnn”

Siyeon leaned in to receive a firm kiss to the cheek as Handong’s clinging arms moved from around Yubin’s torso to around Siyeon’s neck. Wrapping an arm around Handong’s waist to steady her, Siyeon looked up with a smug grin. “I think I like this present more.”

Rolling her eyes, Yubin stepped around her girlfriends into the apartment. “Let’s get her cleaned up and ready for bed.”

Once they sat Handong on the bed, they worked together to wrestle her clothes and underwear off before wrestling some new ones onto her. Siyeon stood up to grab some things from her bathroom. “Why don’t you go wash up? I’ll help her get her makeup off.” 

“Thanks.” Yubin skipped off to grab a change of clothes, leaving Siyeon stunned with a quick peck to the cheek. 

Siyeon was setting a glass of water on the nightstand when Yubin stepped out of the bathroom with a puff of fragrant steam. “Just tucked her in.”

With a quiet nod, the younger girl waited for Siyeon to turn on the nightlight and crawl into bed before she flicked off the bedroom lights and joined them from the opposite side of the bed.

Tucking the blanket snuggly around the three of them, Yubin slid into her place beside Handong, who immediately welcomed the smaller girl into her arms without opening her eyes. Just as Yubin reached around to return the embrace and snuggle in, she felt a hand pat her head softly. 

Meeting Yubin’s eyes, Siyeon smiled from her place behind Handong, “Thanks for taking care of all of them tonight.”

“Mm”

The older girl let out a soft, breathy laugh before leaning over and pressing her lips where her hand was on Yubin’s head. “You did well. Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! Let me know what you think. I appreciate if you made it this far.


End file.
